Golemancy
|rōmaji= Gōremanshī |type= Caster Magic |user= TBA }} Golemancy ( , Gōremanshī lit. Soil Cryptid User) is is the name of a specific type of familiar-based magic; as the name would imply, it's the practice of creating and manipulating the beings known as a Golem ( , Goremu lit. Earthbound Cryptid), an artificially forged race primarily formed from soil in an attempt to reproduce the method of how humanity was created. Description Generally, Golems are overwhelmingly powerful and durable because of their large size, but they are about as slow as molasses and all of them are proficient in Earth Magic. In any case, Golemancy can be utilized to summon countless golems for all sorts of uses, such as offense, defense, supplementary actions, and simply for transport, as countless types of golems can be made for various applications. Golemancy has been utilized since ancient times, with kingdoms of the old era of Earth Land attempting to create and control golems in order to intend to be used for slave labour and later to build entire armies so that they would have not to spend time, effort, and money on training regular humans how to fight; as such, Golemancy was developed to produce a "perfect soldier" known as Golems- large, autonomous dolls with physical power beyond compare; though the life of a golem could last for just a few hours to several years, but the golem would eventually revert back to ordinary soil. Golems are known as inhuman creations of stone and metals which can compared to humanoid homunculi- while less versatile than their more humanoid counterparts, golems are still quite powerful. Their quality is such that a magician hailing from this day and age could barely be capable of finishing laying down the blueprints for a single consumer model golem within a year, and despite being forged from soil and earthen materials, each and every one of them moves as fluidly as if they were formed from water, a far cry from the awkwardness that golems are assumed to move with. Just like real people, golems are known to come in various shapes and sizes only without the entitlement, bigotry, and whining associated with humans- but to cease the misanthropy, golems can be both humanoid and non-humanoid; some can be forged from wood and actual alloys such as steel- their forms can be altered beyond human recognition, taking upon countless limbs and being bestowed with the ability of flight, and some can even be utilized as transportation. Generally, to make the highest quality golems, a user must use ancient and extremely valuable materials such as jewels for organs and parchment for their skin in vast amounts- larger models need their joints reinforced with magical energy, and to cast magic, Earth Magic Lacrima must be implanted within their bodies. Golems forged by the user for the sole purpose of battle are divided into a quartet of groups by terms of their combat capabilities; namely, Drone-Types, who are designed for rushing the enemy with great numbers, Magician-Types who focus solely upon their Earth Magic, Fighter-Types who are oriented towards close-range combat, and Balance-Types, who are just as effective as both in both fields. While Magician-Types and Fighter-Types can be effortlessly forged using not even one fourth of a magician with S-Class level magical energy's power, but creating a Balance-Type would take up three quarters of their magical energy. By utilizing a variant of telepathy, a user of Golemancy is capable of giving their creations multiple commands on a whim. At least twenty golems together are an incomparable war force able to easily match average magi in combat, though they will never be a match for a Spriggan Twelve level enemy; though they lack in numbers, their sheer recklessness utilizing their large bodies and dominance over the earth to demolish anything and everything that stands in their way more than makes up for that; though they have the potential to fight on-par with weaker Spriggan level enemies and defeat those who are garbage at close-range- upon their defeat, they collapse into a pile of rubble. This is not to say that the user isn't capable of performing a few special spells with Golemancy- for one, with the command Solid Shift (ソリッド・シフト, Soriddo Shifuto) a golem is capable of switching its bodily composition from solid to liquid to gas, enabling them to travel through the air and ground undetected and reappear in a fluid form that wraps and shackles around enemies, constricting their movements unless they use a form of Elemental Body. With the order of Cross-range Combat Rush Mode (近接/接近格闘ラッシュ・モード, Sekkin Kakutō Rasshu Mōdo), a golem is able to morph their body into all sorts of close-range and long-range weaponry, such as cannons and gigantic swords, either completely or simply focused on their limbs. Meanwhile, Complete Defense (完全防御, Kanzen Bōgyo) causes the golem to shift into a more spherical, compact form, in which they are incapable of being harmed- and other golems can utilize them as thrown projectiles. Spells *'Nephilim Fist' ( , Nefirimu Fisuto lit. Direct Motion Link Earthbound Cryptid Control): Nephilim Fist is a Golemancy spell which enables the user control their golems' bodies as if they were the user's own. Nephilim Fist is perhaps the only Golemancy spell in existence; but to be fair, it's the only one that's really needed as its advantages take the art of Golemancy to an entirely new level, far beyond just 'summoning and directing these masses of earth'. When initiating the Nephilim Fist, the user is required to be a fair distance away from their earthen creations so that the spell can be harnessed to its full potential; in order to actually use it, however, the user must focus solely on the golem they wish to control- at this point, the user projects their magical outwards in the form of several strings which wrap around the golem's limbs before these ethereal lines end up vanishing, having forged a magic link between the user's limbs and that of their golem. From here, due to this link, the limbs and assorted stuff will move according to the user's willpower, fuelled by their magical energy in order to perform the actions that the user wishes. Put more simply, if the user moves an arm, the Golem will do so as well, as a Golem is nothing more than highly-advanced armour. With the Nephilim Fist, the magician's movements and thoughts control the Golem, allowing maneuverability and techniques that appear almost human; as the user controls the golem exactly as if it were their own body. Not only this, the magic link also monitors the magician's physical condition, relaying this data to the Golem itself, and the surrounding environment is projected into the magician's mind, with external conditions like physical obstructions and battle damage are transmitted back to the user via a form of backlash. Trivia *Golemancy was inspired by the golems from one of the Fullmetal Alchemist video games and summons in general. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Races